nightwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Tsang (Prime Earth)
Shawn Tsang (known by the alias Defacer) is a former criminal who later relocated to Blüdhaven. She leads the group Run-Offs and is girlfriend of Dick Grayson.Nightwing #10 (2016)Nightwing #15 (2016) History Criminal career Shawn first took on the alias Defacer as a sidekick to the "Art Terrorist" villain Pigeon, aiding in the theft and vandalism by graffiti of statues in Gotham which cost the city millions. Though both she and Pigeon were brought to justice, Tsang served no prison sentence, still being a minor.Nightwing #11 (2016) Back to Blüdhaven While working at the Community Center, she meets and interviews Dick Grayson for a position as a volunteer worker. Having looked into his background, she finds him a perfect fit and hires him. She is then approached by James Nice and after the interview, is called to "duty" from James. Later contemplating her decision and attempting to will herself, Nightwing later arrives. He finds that Shawn herself is actually Defacer, having already met her prior. Displeased at his appearance, she is even more angry when the Run-Offs arrive and attempt to deal with Nightwing's presence, only to find themselves risking relapsing to their former, criminal vices as well as intimidated by him. With her urging to leave, Nightwing angrily agrees. After a session of counseling later with her fellow Run-Offs with them in costumes to face their fears, she talks to Nightwing who reassures her that despite their past altercations, he intends to help the Run-Offs whether or not she gives him permission. As both become reminiscent of their past meeting and wonder life If they had met under different circumstances, the police arrive to take in Shawn as she is now a suspect of murder. Although taken in, she is confident he'll solve the issue. The situation turns out that the members of the Run-Offs were being framed for murders that were committed by someone. After Nightwing, with the help of Tsang, solved the problem and thus clearing the names of the Run-Offs, he took over the role as the director of the Haven Community from Tsang who claimed that being suspected of murder was not good for her to work for the social services. Around the same time, Tsang discloses to Grayson that she knows who he is and that he is the same person as Nightwing. Nightwing #14 (2016) Nightwing Must Die The two began to date but just a couple of months later, Tsang - who might be pregnant for Dick - was kidnapped by Deathwing and then later held by Professor Pyg, which prompted Grayson and Damian Wayne to hunt them down and rescue her. Nightwing #17 (2016) Blockbuster Spyral Powers and Abilities Abilities Little has been witnessed of Shawn's skills. She is a skilled graffiti artist and was analytically skilled enough to look through Grayson's general background prior to his interview to deduce whether he was a perfect match for her "Teens Affected by Violence" program. Notes *No notes Trivia *No trivia References Category:Character Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Female Category:Run-Offs members Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Former criminal Category:Former Sidekick Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:Asian Category:American